


Nino's Xmas present

by twin_fics



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twin_fics/pseuds/twin_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino gets sick and can’t go to the school trip but on Christmas Day he receives a present that makes up for it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nino's Xmas present

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Non-english speaker.

  
“And the school trip?” the little kid asked with a disappointed expression.

“Sorry darling, but your fever is too high to let you go,” his mother replied after taking his temperature.

“B-But I promised Oh-chan that I’d help him with his skis!”  Nino protested on the verge of tears.

“I know that you wanted to play in the snow with your friends, but your cold will get worse if you get wet. Now be a good boy and rest a bit,” she kissed his forehead and caressed his hair.

“I’ll bring you a bowl of chicken soup later,” she said, getting up from Nino’s side, “if you get well soon you’ll be able to play with your friends on Christmas Day,” she promised him.  
   
After caressing his hair one last time to comfort him, his mother left the room.

Nino tried to hold his tears, knowing that his mother was right. However, that fact didn’t comfort him in the slightest. He had been anticipating the school trip to the snow resort for weeks and now, thanks to his stupid cold, he was unable to go. He angrily rubbed his red eyes to dry the tears and turned over in his bed, facing the wall.

 _“I hope that, someday, I could play in the snow with Oh-chan,”_ he sighed and closed his eyes.

~~

 _A week later, on Christmas Day_

  
Nino shifted in his bed, uncomfortable, trying to cover his eyes from the morning light that entered the room through the open curtains.

He slowly opened his eyes. Everything around him was white and fluffy as if it was covered by a layer of pristine snow.

“W-What?” he murmured, surprised, rubbing his eyes. He sat up and looked, mesmerized, at the beautiful sparkles shinning on the nearest pile of snow.

He was reaching towards the snow when a sound beside him snapped him out of his reverie.

“Nnngggr.”

Nino turned over, noticing for the first time the small child sleeping beside him.

“Oh-chan?” Nino widened his eyes, surprised, and poked his friend’s puffy cheek tentatively.

“Nnngggrr?” little Ohno replied drowsily.

“What are you doing here, Oh-chan?” Nino pocked him again, more playfully this time.

“Your mother told mine that you were already well so, I came to prepare your Christmas present,” the older kid answered, sitting up and stretching his arms.

“My Christmas present?”

“Yep. As you couldn’t go to the snow resort, I decided to bring the snow to you!” the chubby cheeked kid beamed at Nino with a proud smile.

Nino widened his eyes in delight and looked around him one more time. He tentatively reached for the nearest pile of snow and poked at the white, fluffy thing.

“It’s cotton!” he exclaimed surprised.

Ohno nodded shyly beside him and added, “And tons of glitter.”

Nino’s smile widened, feeling warm inside at he thought of Ohno decorating his bedroom at dawn to make it look like a snow scenery.

“Thank you, Oh-chan!” Nino launched himself towards his best friend, wrapping him in a bear-like hug.

“You’re welcome,” little Ohno replied with his cheeks reddening. “Merry Christmas, Nino,” he whispered, patting his friend’s head affectionately.  



End file.
